Forgetting Kevin's Birthday
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: JONAS Joe, Nick and Stella all forget Kevin's birthday and only remember when Macy asks what they got him the next day. Will they be able to make it up to him? Will he forgive them?
1. Kevin's Not Himself

**Forgetting Kevin's Birthday**

**Chapter 1**

"Morning everyone" Joe Lucas said walking down to the kitchen and taking a seat across from Nick and Kevin who looked quite upset.

"What's up with Kevin?" Joe said to Nick who shrugged just as Kevin left the table leaving a part of his breakfast behind.

"Okay something is so wrong with Kevin, he hardly touched his breakfast and he's grumpy. Did one of his guitars break or something" Their dad Tom Lucas said trying and failing to be funny.

"Yeah dad that's so not it" Nick Lucas said pretneding to laugh rolling his eyes at his dad's back then he looked at Joe.

"So it's not a guitar, it's so not a girl cause Kevin's known to say, why do I need a girl when I've got my band so I can't think of anything else" Nick said just as Kevin walked past them dressed for school in his Horace Mantis Academy shirt and beige trousers.

As Kevin shut the door, Joe and Nick both heard girls screaming outside but didn't hear any clothes shreading which was different.

"Keep an eye on him today boys" Tom said and Joe and Nick hurried after Kevin.

Once at school, the guys walked to their lockers, well Joe and Nick walked whilst Kevin kind of mopped along.

"I can't stand this any longer" Joe said as he opened his locker bringing out his english lit and Biology textbooks before shoving them in his bag just as Kevin reached them.

"Hey Kevin so I just saw a lovely rabbit in the shape of a cloud with your name on it" Joe said but Kevin just shruuged. This was so unlike their brother. He would have been looking for it by now.

"Kevin, Macys coming and she's got a spere" Nick said pretending to duck down whilst Joe looked at him like he was stupid and Kevin took out his books.

"So, that'll be a lot more amusing to me today than anything else" Kevin said before moving away and Joe shut his locker over.

"Okay there is so something up with him, what did he mean about today, nothing is happening today except, oh no wait a minute..." Joe said digging through his bag for something then he brought it out, it was a panda pencil.

"That was close, I need it for my English lit test or else I'd be toast."

"Yeah, yeah sure" Nick said not really listening as he was too focused on working out why his older brother was in such a mess.

"Hey guys, where's Kevin, I've got something for him" Their friend and stylist Stella Malone said reaching them.

"Don't know he's been acting weird all day and he hardly touched his breakfast."

"Oh poor thing anyway tell him to come and see me later, I have a coolest outfit ever for him" Stella said walking away then Nick turned to Joe.

"Joe, I know you think this is weird but we have to go undercover and find out why Kevin is acting so weird and sane all of a sudden."

Joe laughed high fiving Nick "Really, oh yeah."

Nick shook his head and the two headed for the drama class as they were allowed anything from there as their teacher loved them.

Once they changed, they went outside and saw Kevin sitting in the open aired room so they walked in.

"Hello kind sir" Joe said putting on an accent and Nick shook his head at Joe's behavoiur.

"Joe I know it's you" Kevin said looking up and they saw he didn't have one of the goofy smiles on his face.

"Oh I'm not Joe, I Joe's twin brother Jim."

"Jim" I said whispering into Joe's ear "Thousands even millions of names in the world and you had to pick Jim."

Joe shrugged looking at me then we looked back and saw Kevin was gone.

"And I was so getting good at that" Joe said taking off the hat and fixing his hair.

"Yeah sure you were Jim, let's go."

Review.


	2. Presents & Thinking

**Chapter 2**

By lunch time, Kevin was so depressed that he sat next to Macy who gushed and began to scream.

"Oh my god, I can't believe an actual memeber of JONAS is sitting next to me on his birthday as well. By the way Happy Birthday Kevin" she said and Kevin gave her half a smile.

"Thanks Macy, you're the only one that's said that all day I mean, Joe and Nick forgot and I'm pretty sure Stella did as well cause she handed me a bag and said it was something special then she continued and said for a concert."

"Oh well Kevin don't be too harsh on yourself here" Macy said handing him a plain blue bag and inside was a plectrum with his intails on it and a...

"A JONAS t-shirt" Kevin said holding it up and Macy took it back.

"Sorry that's mine, I was in a hurry this morning."

"That's okay, thanks for the present" Kevin said before he hurried off pasing Joe and Nick who tried to stop him but he walked right past heading towards his locker.

"Okay what was that all about?" Joe said once Kevin had left and he sat down beside Macy at the table.

"This must be my lucky day, a second JONAS to sit beside and now a third" She said as Nick sat down at the table.

"I don't know but I think Macy inhaled one too many JONAS fans, nice to see you again Macy" He said and Macy looked like she was going to collapse.

"I meant with Kevin, he actually seemed happy so Mace what's going on."

"It's better if Kevin just tells you himself when the time is right, you know how he is" Macy said before she left.

Later on at home, Joe and Nick both noticed that Kevin was avoiding them as if they had the flu or something.

"Kevin" Joe said later on as he and Nick were practising a new song.

"Do you want to do your guitar bit for the song?"

"Why so you can forget about it too? Well no thanks" Kevin said before going over and sliding down the middle pole towards the kitchen.

"Urgh I hate it when he's so grumpy which never happens but why would he do this cause it's no important day or anything cause Stella or me or you or Macy. MACY!"

"What, where?" Nick said looking around the crazed fan girl.

"No she's not here, Kevin was talking to her and he looked happy and..."

"So what Joe, it doesn't mean anything's going on?"

"Oh come on Nick, use your brain, if Kevin was smiling with a girl then it means he likes her so do you see the connection I'm making here?"

"So let me get this straight Joe" Nick said looking up from his sheet music "You think Kevin has a crush on Macy?"

"No, I think Kevin's dating Macy."

"Okay Joe wrap your head around this then, Macy is crazy, I mean really crazy and Kevin is... Ah I see your point there perfect for each other."

"Thank you" Joe said falling onto the chair behind him.

"We just need to get one of them to admit it."

"Well I don't think Kevin will so our best plan is get Macy to admit to it at school tomorrow."

"Okay" Nick said before going back to the song.

Review.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 3**

The next day Joe and Nick walked into school and began to look for Macy.

"Macy" Joe said finally seeing her run down the hall heading for Stella but she stopped short when she saw Joe and Nick.

"Hey guys I was just going to ask Stella something about yesterday but you have my attention now."

"Okay, what's going on with you and Kevin?" Nick said and Macy backed away then stepped forward.

"Nothing, I was just talking to him."

"But he was unhappy then when you were talking to him he seemed happy now spill."

"I'm guessing Kevin didn't tell you then did he?" Macy said but Joe and Nick were still lost.

"Macy, what crazy thing are you talking about now?" Joe said just as Stella walked up to them.

"Hey Macy, I thought you wanted to talk to me" She said and Macy nodded.

"Yeah I do, it's about Kevin and..."

"Macy please don't tell me you took another one of his shoes."

"Stells that only happened okay it happened five times but that's not it."

"Okay so what is it?" Stella said just as Kevin barged past her knocking her off balance and Joe caught her steadying her.

"Thanks anyway, what's going on with Mr Grumpy since yesterday."

"I'll tell you later" Macy said before skipping off.

"That is one weird girl" Stella said whilst Joe and Nick nodded knowing it really was true.

Finally at lunch time, Macy gathered Joe, Nick and Stella in the music room then locked the door.

"Okay the reason that Kevin was so mean yesterday was that it was.. Well okay it was birthday and you all forgot."

"WHAT?" Joe, Nick and Stella all yelled. This wasn't good.

Review


	4. Plans

**Chapter 4**

"No" Joe said coming to his senses "We couldn't of cause Kevin's birthday is in November which is the month right now and it's the day aftet our English lit teacher gives us a hard test and that was two days ago... oh no we did forget."

"I told you" Macy said crossing her arms infront of her.

"Oh god, we really need to talk to Kevin" Nick said and they rushed for the door before remembring it was locked and Nick unlocked then they began to run in sepreate directions to look for Kevin.

Stella found him first and appoarched him from behind then hugged him.

"Hi Kevin, happy late birthday" She said but he just shrugged her off and she watched as he walked away.

"Boy that guy can really be annoying sometimes" She said whilst talking to Macy a bit later on to see Nick chase after Kevin and he had his guitar out.

"Kevin listen, Happy Late Birthday to you, We're so sorry for what we did and we feel like such idiots will you forgive us" Nick sang whilst trying to keep up with Kevin who finally turned round.

"Nick go away please."

Joe finally found him later on that day in the open aired room and he went in.

"Kevin, Kevin oh there you are. Look man, we feel so bad for forgetting about your birthday but..."

"But what Joseph, everything else was so important to you like tests and making sure you had everything, I mean Stella I can fogive cause she's not always here to remember things cause she's working on some new design or something but I just never thought my own brothers, my own flesh and blood would forget" Kevin said before leaving and Joe sat down where he'd been sitting goarning to himself.

"It's offical, Kevin hates us" Joe said as he sat next to Nick, Stella and Macy at lunch time.

"No really what would make you say that, the fact that my shirt is ripped or the fact that Stella's feet are so sore" Nick said and Joe turned to see that was the current sutitation they were in.

"Maybe you should get Kevin the prefect gift ever and plan something that he wouldn't see coming and..."

"But Macy, we live with Kevin, he'd see it coming from a mile cause being upset actually makes him a lot more smarter."

"Okay then what about this, today after school, I'll take Kevin somewhere to get him away for a while then you can plan whatever it is you're going to plan" Macy said with a big smile on her face.

"I like your plan Mace, I'm so glad you're my friend" Stella said hugging her then Joe, Nick and Stella began to talk in low whispers about what they were going to do.

It was time for Operation Get Kevin To Like Us Again.

Review.


	5. It's All Falling Into Place

**Chapter 5**

Once Macy had Kevin out of the way, Joe, Nick and Stella set to work on their plans.

"Okay, what does Kevin like?" Stella said as they sat at they sat at the kitchen table with a bit of blank white paper.

"Well guitars but he'd see it coming but I know what he hates. Remember the time that we scared him about the ghost and then Nick went missing."

"Yes but what's your point Joe?" Nick said but he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Well what if we done something like that again but not make it so scary and he has to search for the clues to find one of us."

"I like it, very mysterious and then no matter who it is, we lock them in the room with that other person for a whole seven minutes in heaven."

"I liked it up till then" Joe said smiling then stopped "Stella, me and Nick are guys and we're also his brothers. Isn't that a bit weird?"

Stella made a chicken noise whilst Nick laughed.

"Joe calm down, it's only going to be a joke and the lights will be off so ahh I got it, the seven minutes thing will be for them to find out who it is so how abouts when Kevin gets to the last clue he has to put a blindfold on or something and figure out only by touching no talking who it is."

Joe nodded and they put it down on the bit on paper just as Tom came in.

"Hey boys and Stella planning something?"

"Yeah Dad but don't tell anyone."

"Right oh" Tom said before he left.

Soon enough they had everything that they were going to do written down and all the clue cards done, now the only thing was to pick who was going to do the part of the person hiding.

"Well someone has to work the lights to make them flash on and off so that's me" Nick said putting himself out right away.

"And I need to make some cool costumes for the person to wear so that Kevin can't tell right away who it is so Joe it's up to you."

"Oh man" Joe said just as Macy and Kevin walked in and Joe hid the bits of paper.

"Thanks again Macy, makes me feel a lot better since my own bros forgot all about me" Kevin said before hurrying upstairs.

"So have you got something planned" Macy said and Stella nodded then Joe let her see the plan.

"Cool so who's doing the part of hiding then?"

"Who's hiding what?" Kevin said and they saw he was back downstairs.

"Erm Joe was hiding in a cupboard today at school and he nearly knocked himself out" Stella said thinking on the spot and Kevin nodded before going to watch tv.

"Okay" Macy whispered "When are you going to do this thing?"

"I'm thinking tonight so you can make sure Kevin comes and Stella should have the stuff ready, right Stells?" Nick whispered and Stella nodded.

"Okay c u then, Kevin do you want to do something tonight like watch some movies or something" Macy said at first then yelled for the bit about Kevin.

"Sure" Kevin said not looking over at any of them and Macy did a little dance there and then.

"Right that's that set now all we have to do is wait for the perfect timing and now" Joe said before pushing Nick off his chair and he hit the floor then began to fake cry.

"Ow, I'm hurt, I need help, Kevin help me."

Kevin was out of his seat in a flash not caring he was still mad at Joe and Nick then pult Nick up.

"Alright Joe that's it, you've to stay upstairs tonight or else" Kevin said before leaving as Nick had stopped fake crying.

Joe highfived Nick glad the plan was working out then Stella left to get the costume ready and Macy went with her whilst Joe and Nick decided to put the code clues up as Kevin was too into the movie about rabbits as clouds.

Once they were all up, Joe and Nick highfived again before they heard the doorbell. It was almost time for the plan to start, just as long as Kevin wasn't in on it then it would all go well.

Review.


	6. Get Ready To Be Scared

**Chapter 6**

Once Stella and Macy were upstairs, Stella told Joe to put the costume on then told him to hide in the closet at the very end of the room before Nick pretended to fall again and screamed down the fire poles that he was hurt again.

Kevin came running up looking very angry.

"Look Nick please stop hurting yourself and where on earth is Joe?" Kevin said then he before he could leave Nick got up.

"He went downstaairs to get Stella and Macy but I don't know after that" Nick said in a way that Joe could hear him as he had put the lights with Joe in the closet so after Nick had said what he did, the lights dimmed down then they came back up and Nick, Stella and Macy were all gone.

"Stella, Macy, Nick, Joe" Kevin said a tiny hint of concern and worry in his voice.

"Kevin this is fireman Sam, I need you to follow the clue cards to find my soul and help bring Joe, Nick, Stella and Macy back. Now go."

Kevin nodded then he ran towards one of the cards that read number 1.

He picked the card up and read it.

This place can give you some weird hair espically in the morning and it's great for drums.

Kevin looked around wondering for a few seconds what this meant then it hit him. Nick's rise up bed with the drums ontop.

He ran over to it and saw the second clue card sitting there but beside it was something that made him scream really loudly.

It was Stella and she was covered in blood.

"I told you Kevin hurry up or they will all die."

Kevin nodded to the invisible force then read the second clue card.

I'm here by day, I'm here by night just make sure you don't fall out of me.

"What on earth does this mean, Don't fall out of me wait a minute the window."

Kevin hurried towards the first window he seen and saw the thrid card and also was one of Nick's faviourte jumpers.

"Leave them alone fireman Sam" Kevin yelled but got no answer back so he just read the next clue card.

Everything used to appear in black and white but now colour is brought forward as well.

Kevin knew that one right away, the tv. It made perfect sense.

Kevin reached the tv but didn't see anything scary until after he had grabbed the clue card and saw through the reflection, one of Macy's shoes lying around on the floor.

Kevin didn't stop to think just read what he hoped was the last card and it was.

Go into the centre of the room and stay still. I will release your friends soon.

Kevin dropped the clue card then went to stand in the middle of the room.

"fireman Sam" Kevin said but got no answer "eh can you let my friends go please?"

The next thing Kevin knew, something was getting thrown over his face blocking his sight then he felt himself being pushed forward until he leaned with a crash onto the floor.

"Hello?" Kevin said but got no answer then he started to feel around and caught something which felt like a foot.

He then began to move his hand up and he could feel leather jeans then he stood and felt a feather jacket.

"Fireman Sam is that you?" Kevin said going to take the blindfold off but someone behind him tied it tighter and he yelped at the pressure against his scalp.

"I will only let you go if you tell me correctly who this is" The person who Kevin thought was fireman Sam said and Kevin nodded to himself before feeling down what he thought were arms.

"Right erm, I think since the person who I'm holding onto has a lot of muscle, I think that it's just perhaps maybe Joe."

"Wrong answer, now you have to spend an etenerity in this haunted firehouse" fireman Sam said before Kevin felt himself being pulled out from where he was then he landed on the floor once again then his blindfold was removed and he looked up to see Stella, Macy, Joe and Nick all exit from the closet in fits of laughter.

"Guys that wasn't funny" Kevin said trying to even his breathing out a bit as he was still slightly scared and now slightly angry.

"I know but you should have seen the look on your face when the apparent fireman Sam said you'd got the answer wrong and you'd have to spend an etenerity in here" Joe said doubled over from laughing so much.

"So who's crazy idea was this" Kevin said standing up and Stella, Joe and Nick all put their hands up.

"Sorry Kevin we just wanted to say how sorry we were for forgetting about your birthday and it seemed like a good idea. So do you forgive us?" Nick said and Kevin shrugged.

"I'll tell you all tomorrow at school."

Cliffhanger. Review. what do you think Kevin will say?


	7. Payback

**Chapter 7**

As Joe, Nick, Stella and Macy all stood at Joe and Nick's lockers the next day, they began to talk amongst themselfs about what Kevin would say.

"I really hope he says he forgives us or else me and Joe will find it awkward cause we live with him" Nick said and Joe nodded just as they saw Kevin walk up.

Soon enough he reached them and Joe opened his locker bringing out a handmade card which had a picture of Kevin's favouirte thing, an otter playing the trumpet and below it, it said "Sorry for making you blow your top."

Joe handed the card over then waited whilst Kevin read it then he looked up.

"Okay thanks Joe and I decided that since it's Joe's birthday tomorrow and I was a big massive jerk to you guys cause of the fact that you forgot my birthday, I thought to myself that I should make it up to you guys so Nick, Stella, Macy could you come with me please and Joe stay there."

Kevin walked away with Nick, Stella and Macy then he whispered something so Joe couldn't hear them and they all nodded then Nick walked back up to Joe.

"So is Kevin alright with us now?" Joe said and Nick nodded just as the lights went out and Joe screamed cause he was quite scared of the dark before the lights finally came back up and someone was standing infront of him with a blindfold on and Joe saw it was Kevin.

"Kevin" Joe said but Kevin didn't say anything until a second later.

"Wrong answer you will spend an eternity in the firehouse."

Joe shook Kevin who finally doubled over in laughter and Joe was stuck.

"Who says payback is awesome is wrong, it's amazing and priceless."

Joe hugged his brother thankfull he was happy and not mad about forgetting his birhtday.

He'd just have to remember next year.

The End.

Review


End file.
